


Dear William

by Resident_of_Skinnymandria



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Skinnymandria/pseuds/Resident_of_Skinnymandria
Summary: The letter that Cap wrote for Havers, and the letter Havers wrote Cap.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Dear William

William,

I have written this letter because I am too much of a coward to say this to your face, and it is of the utmost importance now that you are leaving me for the front.

I have always felt a connection between me and the men I command, but you were always a little different. I felt that I could trust you more than the others, and that you stood out from the rest. 

I cared for you deeply, much more than anyone who I had ever served with. I tried to ignore my feelings, but I couldn’t, and I eventually recognized them as love.

I know that my feelings are wrong, and that you will almost certainly turn me in, but I do not care, because I have told you how I feel, and that is what is important. I know you probably do not, but there is a small part of me that hopes you feel the same.

I hope that you get a proper pop at Jerry in North Africa, and that you remain well.

Always yours, 

Captain Josephs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic probably isn't any good, but I've had a go.
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated, but don't feel you have to.


	2. Oh Captain, My Captain

Captain,

I have something to tell you before I leave for Africa.

I love you.

I have loved you since I started here at Button House. At first I thought it was just a passing fancy, but as I got to know you, I realized that this was something different. This was love.

I know we do vital work here, but I have longed to be part of the action ever since I joined the army, and this is my chance. It hurts me greatly to be leaving you, but I shall try and keep in contact with you.

 ~~I know I may have misread your words or actions, but a small part of me thinks you may feel the same way.~~ I know you may well report me, but I will not mind if you do.

I hope that I shall be able to see you again someday.

Always your Lieutenant,

William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struckthrough line is a bit that Havers crossed out.


End file.
